


乱七八糟的破三轮

by Az72237



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Az72237/pseuds/Az72237
Summary: 不咋地的小破车...*有丢丢私设*有微博上那个很深的体位*emmm好像有点ooc...*呃也没啥重点就是看看肉hhh*今天是一边吃醋一边被撩的不行不行的贺服务员*和被日得头昏脑胀的小朋友就当消遣看吧...





	乱七八糟的破三轮

**Author's Note:**

> 【摇摇晃晃开过来了】

谢俞看着面前这个女孩子，再次感受到了小时候被话痨支配的恐惧。  
他边叹气边把她往外推：“快走吧你，烦死了。”  
“真的，你信我，我这几本书，你有时间一定要看啊！”谢岚一张小嘴不知哪来那么多话讲，一直没停过。  
“...姑奶奶算我求你行么？”  
“走了走了！记得看啊！”谢岚走到楼梯口回过头，跟他挥了挥手，才踩着轻快的步子离开了。  
而谢俞看着手里的几本花里胡哨的书，心里第n次叹气。  
谢岚是他堂妹，就跟他差了两岁多，估计是谢家人学习基因好的缘故，谢俞读了两年医学系后，谢岚也跟着考进了清华，就在隔壁计算机系。他们俩小时候倒是关系挺不错的，主要还是谢岚性格好，即使是话多类型的，却是挺招人喜欢的，经常缠着谢俞叨叨。大一点了，谢俞没在原来的地方读书后，两人也不常见面了，不过前一年借着“找堂哥咨询关于上大学前的准备”为由，谢岚又开始在微信上轰炸谢俞，再等到见面后，多年没讲话的那一点小尴尬，也被谢岚那张能说会道嘴给冲的无影无踪。  
某天下课，谢岚照例往宿舍走，刚巧路过医学系，转头就见着自家堂哥和另一个大帅哥坐在花坛旁。刚想窜过去打招呼，顺便认识一下帅哥，就看着自家冷冰冰的堂哥猛的一下拽了对方的衣领，吻了上去。  
硬生生刹住脚步的谢岚：？？？？？？？？  
她大脑空白了两秒后，直接炸了。  
等她恍恍惚惚晃回宿舍后，才慢慢回神，坐在床上冷静地理思路：堂哥总是冷冰冰的，笑的次数简直屈指可数，从小到大，也没见过他跟谁有超过握手的肢体接触，对身边的女生更是称不上温柔，能不说话就不说话，能不回答就不回答，黑色的眸子总是沉甸甸的，胆子小的女生对上之后，话都说不完整就跑了。  
那刚刚那个大帅哥又是怎么回事？？？？  
谢岚表示，作为一个腐到极致的腐女，想看帅哥和帅哥谈恋爱的梦想，成、真、了！！！！！  
她突然弹起来，抓着头发发出一阵不似人的嚎叫：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我圆梦了！！！”  
她一旁的室友被她吓了一跳，一个枕头就砸了过来：“谢岚你个死丫头又发什么神经啊！”

于是，不怕死的谢岚再一次开始缠着谢俞，为了确认这不是梦，问了上百次“我靠你真的跟帅哥谈恋爱了？”，问到谢俞忍无可忍，上手狠狠地给了她一下子，才揉着头喃喃道：“吗的好疼，看来我嗑到真的了...”  
谢俞也很无语。  
自从他从某些话语中不小心漏出“自己是下面那个”的端倪后，自己的堂妹就疯了。每天一下课准时准点来医学系蹲他，给他出各式各样的反攻方法，再塞给他各种各样的霸总耽美，美名其曰“学习资料”。而自己下课后杨教授都会照例让他留一会儿辅导，贺朝最近又忙着兼职，自己想跑都跑不掉。最主要的是谢岚这丫头别的不说，嘴皮子是真的厉害，虽然有时直来直往的，说的话倒是挺到人心坎的，谢俞每次都忍不下心把人赶开。  
于是就有了刚才那一幕。  
谢俞把手里的书随手一放，摊在了椅子上。  
论文终于交上去了，即使聪明如谢俞，论文这种又长又费脑的东西依然让他头疼了三个多月，刚刚下课后杨教授跟他提了一嘴，说他昨晚交上去的论文写的还可以更好，不过暂时也不用急，够应付学校了。  
他掏出手机看了看时间，给贺朝发了条消息：还是九点？  
贺朝回的挺快的：嗯呐  
谢俞：行  
贺朝：你在家先吃饭啊，别等我  
谢俞：知道  
刚锁屏，贺朝电话就来了：“小朋友，今天下课那么早啊？”  
“嗯，杨教授今天有事。”  
“论文怎么样，还在头疼吗？”贺朝的声音沉沉的，说这话的时候透出一点笑意。  
“你是在幸灾乐祸吗？又找揍。”谢俞毫不客气：“我昨晚就写完交了。”  
贺朝笑了笑，声音透过话筒贴着谢俞的耳朵溜进去，谢俞微不可查地动了动耳尖。没等他回答，贺朝语气难得正经了起来：“有件事情想问你，等我回家再跟你讲。”  
谢俞应了一声：“晚上见。”  
挂了电话，谢俞收拾收拾东西，回到了住处。  
大二的时候，他们俩就在学校附近租了个屋子，地方不大，但住两个人绰绰有余了。谢俞把七七八八的东西放好后，突然发现自己竟然没什么事情可以做。论文也写完交了，今天也没有留作业，他坐在书房椅子上思考了一阵，目光扫到了那几本封皮发亮的小说。  
谢俞：......  
算了，闲着也是闲着，看一眼吧，好歹答应了谢岚的。  
三十分钟后，谢俞“啪”的一声合上了书，一脸难以言尽的表情。  
他刚好拿了最有霸总风的那本，里边的男主张口闭口“你这磨人的小妖精”“如果你是想故意激怒我，那我告诉你，你成功了”“你知不知道你是在玩火”，他只觉得这书读起来比写论文还头疼。  
手机震了两下，谢俞捡过来打开微信。  
谢岚：哥！！看了没啊！  
谢岚：你今天不是挺闲的吗！快看啊！  
谢俞：看了  
谢岚：好看吧  
谢俞：......  
谢俞：提起我的三十米大刀.jpg  
谢岚抱着自己的手机疯狂大笑，旁边的室友又给了她一巴掌。  
她手指摁的飞快：哥，你信我，看完你就是A破天际大总攻了  
谢俞：不需要  
谢岚：你要是都看完的话，我一个月不来骚扰你  
谢俞：成交  
嗯，这句秒回，毫不犹豫的那种。  
谢岚一边觉得自己实在是太受伤了，一边又觉得很划算，仰头又嚎了一嗓子，被她室友瞬间摁倒在床上狠狠折腾了一通。  
谢俞看了看时间，才七点多，他揉了揉脖子，去厨房随便下了点面条，捧起另外一本《金主爸爸竟是我老板》，边吃边看。

20:18  
谢俞放下最后一本，抬头望着天花板进行了深思与缓神。  
他掏出手机给谢岚发了一句。  
谢俞：贺朝要是这个样子我能把他摁进地板里打爆  
锁屏前看了看时间，他穿上外套，出了门。  
到地方的时候，贺朝正低头帮一位女客人点单，那个女孩看着他眼睛都直了，贺朝问了她两次才回过神来，红着脸点了杯卡布奇诺。  
这也不怪她。贺朝已经完全长开了，这些年跟谢俞一起也变了许多，戾气很少会表露出来了，甚至有些向“温柔”发展的趋势。他正穿着白衬衫黑裤子，外面套了一件黑色的马甲，胸前还煞有其事地系了条领带。他肩宽腰窄，一双大长腿被直筒裤拉的更长，头发往后梳去，露出饱满的额头，鼻梁高挺，眉眼间还是一如既往的凌厉，只是嘴角挂着的职业性假笑让他看起来相比以前温柔了很多，只不过谢俞还是能察觉到他不太耐烦的情绪。  
谢俞找了个比较偏的位置坐了下来，咖啡馆里暖气开的很足，他把外套也脱了下来，搭在扶手上，接着敲了敲桌子：“服务员，点单。”  
贺朝听着熟悉的平淡声线，脸上挂着的假笑瞬间变成了发自内心的笑容，整个人看着气质都不一样了。他几步跨到谢俞面前，眼里是藏不住的惊喜，他压低声音：“你怎么来了？”  
谢俞嘴角弯了弯：“来接我男朋友回家。”  
贺朝回头看了一眼墙上的钟，说：“还有一会儿，你得等一下了。”  
他看老板没看着他这边，又俯身问了一句：“怎么想到来接我了？”  
谢俞对他勾了勾手指，贺朝乖乖靠了过去。  
忽然脸颊被柔软的唇碰了一下，然后就听到小朋友今天格外温柔的声线：“想你了。”  
贺朝只觉得心里被一根小树枝戳了两下，爱意满满溢了出来，他看着面上依然是没什么表情的谢俞，只想把他拖到休息室狠狠的亲他。  
“贺朝！又偷懒呢？”眼尖的老板一放下手机就看到贺朝在跟另一个客人聊天。  
“没！点单呢！”贺朝喊回去后又低下头，声音里是有些难耐的暗哑：“回去再收拾你。”  
谢俞拍拍他的肩膀：“我也要卡布奇诺。”  
贺朝听到“也”字，愣了一下，想着刚才那个一直看着自己的女孩，才反应过来小朋友肯定是吃醋了。想吻他。  
碍于老板的淫威，贺朝还是忍着难耐转身工作。  
21:04  
谢俞面前的桌子上摆着空空如也的杯子，他无所事事的刷着手机。贺朝从员工休息室里出来，手臂上挂着跟谢俞同样款式的外套。他正往谢俞这边走来，刚才那个点卡布奇诺的女孩突然站在他面前，把手机递给他：“帅哥！留给电话吧？”  
谢俞放下手机，望着那个女孩眯了眯眼，心里闪过一个主意。  
贺朝感受到一旁的视线，脸上又挂起了假笑：“这个..就算了吧。”  
那女孩却没有想离开的意思，上前亲昵地挽住贺朝的手臂：“那反正你也下班了，你请我去酒吧喝一杯吧！我请你也行。”  
贺朝赶紧把手抽了出来：“..不了，我一会儿还有事。”  
女孩还想再开口，谢俞不知道什么时候走到贺朝身旁，突然打断了她：“要和我的人喝酒，你问过我意见了吗？”  
贺朝：“......”  
女孩有些惊愕地看着他，以为谢俞在给台阶下。可她望着贺朝，眼中闪过一丝不甘，她伸手抓住了贺朝的手：“那加个微信也行！”  
谢俞脸色一下子变得阴沉，这女的干什么不好，总是动手动脚什么意思？他凑上前，特地压低了声音，一字一顿地说：“你是听不懂人话吗？”  
女孩被谢俞的眼神吓到，下意识就放开了贺朝的手，往后退了半步。  
谢俞不等她有动作，冷着脸就把贺朝拉了出去。他走在前边，贺朝被他拉着手腕跟在他半步后，直到走到停车场车前，谢俞都没回过头，奇怪的是，贺朝也一直没说话，就安安静静任他拉着走。  
谢俞刚把车钥匙掏出来，就被有些凶狠的力道推到了车门上，转过身，还没来得及说什么，对方急切的吻就落了下来。贺朝一手扣着谢俞的后脑，一手揽着他的腰，腿也挤到谢俞双腿之间，把谢俞整个人困在了自己和车门之中。  
谢俞小幅度挣扎了一下，无奈地抱住贺朝，微微张开嘴回应他的吻。  
都说在一起久了就没那么多激情了，但贺朝只觉得面前的人每一天都在给他惊喜，每一天都能让自己多喜欢他一点，怎么抱都抱不够，怎么亲也亲不够。他想着这些，更加控制不住自己，只想着再亲昵一点，再多一点，嘴下也开始有些控制不住力道，在谢俞唇上微微用力的啃咬吮吸，又把舌尖探进去与对方的纠缠在一起。  
黑漆漆的停车场空无一人，安静的夜晚没有别的声响，只有令人脸红心跳的水声和从鼻间偶尔泄出来的难耐喘息。  
过了许久，贺朝才微微抬起一点头，两人鼻尖还蹭着对方的鼻尖，紊乱的呼吸交错在一起。贺朝声音满满都是色气：“真想现在就...”他的声音慢慢低下去，掩去后面那几个字更是显得暧昧至极。  
最近两个人都很忙，他们已经很久没有做过了。作为两个血气方刚的男人，不得不说，需求还是不小的。  
谢俞也有些忍不住。  
他推开贺朝，边开车门边说：“回家。”  
开车也不过五分钟的路程，两人一锁上家门就纠缠在一起，一路从客厅吻到卧室的床上。  
贺朝今天格外话少，他一手探进谢俞的衣服里，摸过自己男朋友漂亮的腹肌，又在肋骨上不轻不重的摁压了两下，果不其然听到谢俞抑制不住的喘息，最后游走到了胸前那点上，色情地玩弄着。他另一只手不知什么时候解开了谢俞的裤头，隔着一层薄薄的布料揉弄对方已经发硬的欲望。  
谢俞跪坐在床上，靠在贺朝发烫的怀里。他只要一低头就能看到自己深陷情欲的样子：欲望被对方还有些冷意的手不规律的撸动着，胸前那点已经泛起了红色，正被夹在两指之中，被拉起一点又弹回去。视觉和感官同步感受着快感，再加上很久没有抒发过的欲望和一言不发在他肩背上啃咬吮吸的贺朝，谢俞只觉得今天的一切都很让他腰软。  
但是还不够。  
他想要更多。  
奈何贺朝除了这些举动竟然也没做别的了，谢俞觉得有些难耐。  
他突然转头，伸手捏住了贺朝的下巴，恶狠狠地说：“你他妈到底做不做？不做就滚开。”  
贺朝色气地舔上谢俞的嘴唇：“你看了什么奇怪的东西..可爱死了..”原本放在他欲望上的手往下移，中指指节就没入了两股之间。有段时间没做了，谢俞有些吃疼，闷哼了一声。贺朝执着于埋头在他背后留下自己的印记，越亲越上。白皙的皮肤上渐渐染上玫红，还混杂着两三个牙印。  
“嘶——别在脖子上留痕迹，我明天还要上课。”谢俞被他咬得倒吸一口气，回头拍了他一下。  
贺朝充耳不闻，依然我行我素。  
手指探进去后就开始慢慢悠悠的进出，等到那里放松点了，就放入第二根、第三根，怼着敏感点恶意冲撞，把怀里人惹得忍不住轻轻打着颤，握着他的手臂仰头喘息，眼睛半眯没有焦距，嘴唇微张吐着热气，平日里冰冷冷的气息消失的无影无踪，这般淫靡暧昧的样子在贺朝眼里简直不能更诱人。  
他抽出手指，连哄带推的把人推到床头，急哄哄地把自己抵到穴口上。谢俞被滚烫的温度一惊，回头说：“戴..唔..”还没说出来就被堵住了嘴，那根不容忽视的巨物坚定地推了进来。贺朝喘了两下，边撸动着他的欲望，边开始在柔软紧致的甬道里戳进翻出，带着喘息的暗哑声音在耳边响起：“今天不戴了。”贺朝呼出的热气通通洒在谢俞耳后，染红了那一片皮肤。  
谢俞在第一下戳进就软了身子，只能塌着腰承受：“慢点..我立不住了..唔啊！”贺朝突然掰开他的双腿，把自己塞进了他的腿间。这个姿势太折磨人了，谢俞没了支点，膝盖只能堪堪抵着床垫，而自己整个人坐在那根性器上。贺朝就着这个姿势往里一顶，谢俞一瞬间失了神，脑袋都空了两秒，进的太深了，他甚至有种顶到胃的错觉。他扣紧贺朝环着他的手臂，低头大口吸着气，腰腹也开始打颤。  
贺朝也觉得头皮发麻。  
第一次尝试那么深的体位，几乎进到了底，自己的家伙正被那块软肉吮吸着，兴奋得又涨大了一圈。他低低的笑了笑，双手握住谢俞精瘦的腰身，把人摁在自己的性器上大开大合地干着。谢俞已经说不出话了，只觉得每一次的摩擦都让他从头酥麻到脚，尾椎被撞的发麻，小腿细细密密地发着抖，连脚趾都忍不住蜷了起来。整个房间回荡着两人的水声和喘息声，光听着就能知道这场性爱究竟有多激烈。  
...  
“出去..出去！”谢俞声音里带着无法控制的哭腔，用力攥紧的手指在贺朝手臂上留下几道红印。他已经不知道这是第几次了，他只知道自己一直在被狠狠的操干着，除了快感，他不能在感觉到什么了。动情的泪水打湿了他的眼睫，再顺着潮红的脸颊滑下，最后被身后的男人温柔地吻去。  
“最近一直来找你的女生是谁？”贺朝叼着他颈间的软肉，含含糊糊的问道，身下动作倒是不停。  
谢俞脑袋反应了好一会儿，懵懵地说：“..嗯..谁？”  
“长头发那个...一下课就往你那跑。”  
“你他妈..那是我堂妹！”难不成这个傻逼在吃醋？谢俞心里气到想笑：“别弄了..操！”  
贺朝用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭他的耳垂，语气里满是笑意：“遵命。”说完捏住了谢俞的前端，又是一阵猛烈顶弄。谢俞被他顶的一耸一耸地向前，忙伸出手抵住墙壁：“呜...混蛋..出去..哈..”强烈的感觉疯狂的涌了上来，谢俞慌张地拨开贺朝，后者紧紧把他锁在怀里，滚烫地器物一次次碾过他地敏感点，握着前端的指尖用力蹭过小口，随着肠壁被阵阵热浪拍打，谢俞背脊一弓，腰腹不规律地抽动，忍不住射出了半透明的液体。  
贺朝刚退出来谢俞就回头给了他一肘子，只是力道差了点。贺朝笑眯眯地顺势抓住对方的手臂，拉到自己怀里黏腻腻地啄吻着。  
谢俞拍开他：“去洗澡。”说着下床，结果双腿一软，要不是贺朝把他抱住，差点就要摔到地上。  
他打死也没想到，“下不来床”这种字眼竟然会出现在他的身上。  
贺朝把他打横抱起来，去浴室做清理。  
浴缸里。  
“你他妈就为这破事？”谢俞眼眶还红红的，声音也因为刚才持续性的喘息变得沙哑。  
“这段时间我们都没怎么在一块，那个女生总去找你，我肯定多想嘛～”贺朝的语气故意放的很委屈。  
“那你也不至于因为这事把我..”把我搞成这样吧？后半句谢俞没说出来。  
“没办法，谁让你在咖啡馆表现的那么霸气，我被你撩到了呀。”只不过是被撩到想要在我身下看你哭出声的那种，“所以，你到底看了什么奇怪东西？”  
谢俞又给了自家男朋友一拳。

“哥！怎么样，有没有反攻！”  
“啧，书我全都扔了。”  
“啊？别啊！很贵的啊！你不喜欢就还给我啊！”  
“以后少看这种垃圾。”  
谢岚看着自家堂哥围着围巾的脖子上露出几个零星红印，在心里偷笑：看起来哥夫把他折磨的不轻嘛！书？扔掉就扔掉呗，结果令人满意就行，嘿嘿嘿！


End file.
